A Princess and the Bad Boy
by Jack-be-Nimble01
Summary: This is my attempt of a Bad Boy AU. Rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, this is Jack-be-Nimble, here with another story for you guys. This is my take on the Bad Boy Marco AU. This is rated for sexual content, including nudity and lemons, language, violence and a few other things I might be forgetting at the moment, but I'm sure I'll remember down the road.**

 **So, with that being said, please enjoy the first chapter, mates.**

Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni stood in front of her parents, Moon and River Butterfly, as Moon held her hand out with a golden and crystalized wand resting on her palm, "Star, as you know, today is your fourteenth birthday and you are to receive the most valuable family heirloom, the magic wand,"

"Yes mother,"

"And I hope I don't have to remind you that this wand is a big responsibility, and if it were to fall into the wrong hand, it will be disastrous and bring about the end of the entire Butterfly Kingdom and the neighboring Kingdoms as well,"

"Of course, mother, I understand, mother," she took the wand and the royal family of three watched the wand took on a different form. Star smiled and looked up at her parents, "Mother, father, if you will excuse me, I would like to go practice using the wand." Her parents nodded as Star turned and began walking away from her parents.

Star smiled as she walked down the streets of Mewni, lightly waving the wand and quietly humming to herself. Hearing screams of terror, she stopped and looked back. Her blue eyes widened when she saw buildings burning as citizens ran and screamed in terror, "Oh dear, mother and father are going to hear about this and are going to send me back to Saint Olga's,"

She looked up at the castle and frowned, "I hope mother and father will understand it was just an accident and they will not send me away," she took a deep breath and walked towards the castle, ignoring the screams filling the air.

Star stepped through the gates of the castle and saw her parents standing next to a chimera drawn carriage, watching as two servants loaded a rather large trunk into the carriage. Frowning, Star slowly walked up to her parents, "Mother, father," her parents looked back, stern looks crossing their faces, "I understand you two a very crossed with me, but please understand it was a simple accident. I did not mean to set Mewni ablaze," her parents continued to stare at her and Star took a deep breath, "But if you are to send me to Saint Olga's, I understand,"

She looked down and heard her father sigh, "Sweetheart, we're not sending you to Saint Olga's,"

Star looked up, a confused gaze in her eyes, "No, we know you wouldn't intentionally destroy Mewni, which is why we will be sending you to a safer dimension, a dimension called earth," her mother said in an emotionless tone.

"Earth," Star shook her head as her parents ushered her into the carriage and the sound of a portal being cut opened could be heard and the carriage began moving forward. Star looked up at the castle and frowned as she watched it fade into the distance.

The royal family stood in an office while a short, plump man sat behind a desk, reading over the file laid out in front of him, "So you say you're from a different dimension, huh?"

"That is correct, good sir," Moon answered.

The man hummed and shook his head as he chuckled, "I'm sorry, but this place is obviously not for her," River picked up a chest at his feet and opened it, revealing gold and jewels and the man's eyes widened, "As I said, she will fit in perfectly here,"

"But she is going to need a guide while she attends here," River said slowly and the man hummed and rubbed his chin.

Students sat in their classroom, focusing on their schoolwork while Marco Diaz, Janna Ordonia, Hope Hadley and Oskar Greason, the school's troublemakers, sat in the back of the classroom, snickering to themselves as they swatted a crumbled-up piece of paper back and forth between each other. Marco smacked the piece of paper off the desks and quietly cheered, "Game point," his friends smirked and rolled their eyes as Janna bent down and picked the paper up.

The sounds of the P.A. system hissing caught everyone's attention as they heard the principal speak, "Attention, attention, will Marco Diaz report to the principal's office, Marco Diaz to the principal's office."

"What?" Marco hissed, slamming his hands on the surface of the desk and stood up, "I didn't do anything today! They're lying!"

"Oh sure, and the Easter Bunny owes me money! Which one is more believable!"

Marco growled and narrowed his eyes, "Just go see what the cheap bastard wants," Oskar groaned and shook his head, "We have proof that we're innocent, these little rat bastards however…they don't have anything on us," Marco took a deep breath and nodded before stepping away from his desk and walked across the classroom and out the door.

Marco walked up to the principal and narrowed his eyes when he spotted a blonde girl standing next to him, "Okay bastard, this better be good. Because if you're wasting my time…well I got a lot of pent up aggression to get out,"

"You better watch your tone, Mr. Diaz," Marco growled as the principal gestured to the girl next to him, "This is our new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly,"

"Hello Marco, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

Marco growled and glared at the principal with narrowed eyes, "She needs a guide and if you are willing to do this, I will be willing to make it worth your wild,"

"You got my attention, now let's see if you can keep it. Fair warning though, I don't like people wasting my time,"

"Of course you don't," the principal cleared his throat and shook his head, "If you keep Miss Butterfly out of trouble and you and your band of misfits stay out of trouble yourselves for the rest of the semester, I will personally see to it that your records will be wiped clean,"

"All of our records? Mine, Janna's, Hope's and Oskar's? They'll be wiped clean?"

"So clean you can eat off them, my boy," the principal smirked and Marco looked away, "Or you can go with the alternative. Ignore what I said, keep causing trouble throughout the school and your parents won't get the chance to ship you away because I'll see to it that you'll be on the next bus to military school,"

"Heh, you're grabbing me by the balls, old man," Star's eyes widened and the principal remained unmoved at his words, "Fine, you got a deal, but if you screw me and my friends over, even the slightest screw up and there won't be a military school in the country that'll hold me," he looked at Star and narrowed his eyes, "Okay blondie, let's go. We're going to meet up with my friends," Star silently nodded before the two teenagers walked away from the principal.

The two teenagers walked down the hall and Star looked at Marco and softly smiled, "Thank you for showing me around, Marco and thank you for inviting me to spend time with your friends,"

"Don't get the wrong idea, blondie, I'm doing this for me and my friends, not for you," he looked back and Star's smile slowly faded into a small frown, "And who's your host family?" Star looked at him in confusion and Marco let out a frustrated sigh, "As an exchange student, you'll be living with a host family. Don't tell me cheapskate Skeeves didn't assign you a host family?"

"Oh, yes, Principal Skeeves did…let me see here," she reached in her purse and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper and unfolded it, "He said I will be living with a Mr. and Mrs. Rafael Diaz," Marco growled and shook his head, "Is something wrong, Marco?"

"Yeah, you're my new housemate," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "Look Goldilocks…it's not that I'm not happy about having a new housemate or anything it's just…me and my parents…well we don't see eye-to-eye…haven't for a while,"

"If you don't mind, what happened?" Marco frowned and looked away, "I…I am sorry, Marco. I didn't mean to upset you,"

"You're a goody girly, aren't you?"

"I must be a proper princess, Marco, and showing any disrespect is not only improper, but mother and father will also send me back to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses,"

"Whatever," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Look…if I'm up to it, which is very rare, I'll tell you why I don't get along with my parents, but I advise you not to hold your breath. It's something I don't like talking about,"

"May I ask you one question before we meet up with your friends?" Marco looked at her and arched a brow as Star frowned and looked down, "Do your friends know why you and your parents are estranged?"

"Yeah…they do, girly, but they won't tell you unless I say it's okay." Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "And a fair warning…me and my friends…we don't take too kindly to anyone, student, staff, you name it," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "We've had more detentions and suspensions than anyone else in this school…but…don't worry your pretty little head. I won't let them mess with you,"

"Okay…thank you, Marco," Marco looked back at her and Star's small smile returned, "And even though you said you are doing this for you and your friends…I want to thank you again for showing me around,"

"Don't mention it, girly," the loud blare of a bell ringing filled the halls and Marco sighed, "Alright missy, we need to meet up with my friends in science. Let's go…and stay close," Star nodded and followed close behind Marco as students walked out of their classrooms and down the hall in different directions.

 **Okay mates, this is my first chapter to my attempt at a Bad Boy AU and I hope it grows into something good. Enjoy mates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jordan: Good to hear, mate.**

 **ArchingHeart2011: Well then all I can say is keep reading mate.**

 **RobLebron: I post as often as I can, but it's good to hear you enjoy this type of AU, mate. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

The school day ended and the students raced out of the educational building and went their separate ways. Hope, Janna and Oskar looked at Marco and Janna arched a brow, "So are you going to leave Goldilocks and come to the arcade with us or-"

"I have to make sure girly get to the house," Marco sighed and his friends stared at him in disbelief, "She doesn't know where it is, and I'm her guide, so I need to make sure she stays out of trouble,"

"Okay Marco, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hope questioned and Marco growled and shook his head, "You've been acting strange ever since blondie here came to class and why has she been following us like a lost puppy."

"Well Hope, like I said, I'm her guide, and I'm trying to help us out here too," the three looked at him in confusion, "If we keep blondie here out of trouble and stay out of trouble ourselves, Skeeves agreed to wipe our records clean and I don't know about you guys, but if babysitting a goody girly will get those detentions and suspensions off our records…well I'm going to be babysitting a goody girly," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "We'll see you guys later," the three nodded as Star and Marco turned and walked down the street.

While walking down the street, Star looked at Marco and frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "Do you not want to be my guide? If not, I will talk to Principal Skeeves tomorrow to request a different guide," Marco sighed and Star looked down, "I suppose it will be better than having you bitter and-"

"Look girly, I didn't mean anything back there, I was just having a bad morning and then being told I'll be watching you didn't make it any better," Star continued to frown and Marco took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't mean it like that, I don't mind being your guide, honestly, it's just…I have a reason for my attitude and I suppose I took it out on you for no real reason."

"May I ask why you act like this? You promised you'd-"

"I said I might and not to hold your breath, Goldilocks," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "I'll…I'll tell you when we get home and get you settled in…and don't forget, I don't see eye-to-eyes with my parents, so you're going to hear a lot of yelling and swearing when we walk through the door,"

"Marco…are your parents the reason for your behavior?"

"Partly, but the reason behind all of this anger and the tough guy act is something that started before my parents and I became estranged and nothing can fix it." Star looked at him and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "The only ones who know what happened to me were Janna, Hope and Oskar…everyone else, the goddamned student body, the staff, even those morons I call mom and pops think it was my fault."

Star frowned and inhaled and exhaled slowly, "I would like you to tell me what happened to you. I would like to help you with this," Marco looked at her and Star softly smiled, "Please Marco, I would like to help you with your problem,"

Marco took a deep breath before he smirked and shook his head, "You know goody-goodies usually sicken me, but I can't help but feel like you aren't like the others, that you aren't twofaced and are going to turn around and-"

"No, Marco, I won't do that. That would be lying and it is inappropriate for a princess to lie to anyone," Star softly smiled and Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "So…are you going to-"

"Let's get home and get you settled in first," Star nodded before the walk fell silent.

The two stepped through the front door and Marco's parents, Rafael and Angie, looked up and Angie narrowed her eyes, "We didn't get a call from school today. You and your little hooligan friends didn't burn it down did you?" she looked at Star and then glared at her son, "And who is this? She doesn't look like those hooligans you run around-"

"Shut up, mom, she isn't a hooligan, as you call me and my friends, this is Star Butterfly, the new exchange student that's going to be living with us," Marco snapped and narrowed his eyes, "I don't give a damn what you say to me or about me and my friends, but Star isn't like us, she is actually kind!"

Star frowned as Marco panted and ran his finger through his hair, "Anyway, I'm going to take her up to her room so she can get settled in. I don't want you bastards harassing her while she is-"

"Marco, are you not going to introduce your parents?"

Marco sighed and shook his head and smirked, "Star, these two idiots claim to be my parents, Rafael and Angie Diaz,"

Star smiled and looked at the two adults, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz," Angie and Rafael stared at the blonde-haired princess in shock, "I am terribly sorry, but Marco is correct, I must go and get settled in. We will see you two at dinner,"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Geez girly, you don't have to be polite to these assholes," Star frowned and Marco rolled his eyes, "Just go upstairs and wait out in the hall for me. I need to talk to my parents real fast,"

"Please don't argue with them Marco. It's very impolite to argue with your parents," Marco sighed and Star walked over to the stairs before walking up them.

Angie and Rafael looked at their son and Rafael narrowed his eyes, "So you're going to go and take advantage of-"

"Let me stop you right there, old man, I'm not going to do that to Star, or anyone." Marco smirked and shook his head, "I might be a troublemaker like my friends, but even we have our standards. And you know what? I'm sure if I tell her what happened, what happened that goddamn day, I'll have someone else watching my back, unlike two old bastards that seriously need an ass kicking right about now."

He chuckled and walked towards the stairs, "And I'm not one to joke about that, you idiots know that firsthand," he walked up the stairs, leaving his parents stunned.

Marco met up with Star in the hall and Star looked at the rough teenager and slightly frowned, "Marco, I wish you would show a little respect to authority figures," Marco looked at her with narrowed eyes and Star's frowned deepened, "I…you were swearing at the teachers at school. You disrespected the principal…I don't know what you've been through, but-"

"But what!" Star flinched and looked down, "Why do people always get on my case about my actions! Who cares if I treat adults like shit! A lot of people do the same damn thing to me, so why the hell shouldn't I try to-"

"I don't want to see my guide get in trouble," Star looked up, slivers of tears sliding down her cheeks, "I don't know what you have been through, but you promised me you'll tell me and I want to try and help you,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Look…I know we've just met…and I can tell just by having you follow me and my friends all day that you're a kindhearted girl who wants to try and help people…but sometimes…people can't be helped," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "Look…I didn't mean to yell at you, but I warned you that I don't get along with my folks and…I took it out on you,"

Star's eyes slightly widened as Marco took a deep breath, "You're one of the few people who got to see this side of me…but I'm telling you now, it doesn't exist. Don't tell my parents or anyone else at the school, got it?"

"Okay…I will keep your secret…if you tell me why you act like this," Marco sighed and Star held his hand, "Please Marco, I would like to try and help you, but I can't do that unless I know what is wrong with you."

Marco took a deep breath and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Let's get you settled in first. It's been a hell of a day and I think we need to unwind a little before something else could," Star nodded and Marco stepped away from her, "Come on, girly, your room is down here," Star nodded again and followed Marco.

The two stepped into a room with a dresser and a twin-size bed. Star stepped further into the room and looked around, "It's not much, but it is your room during your time here."

"Thank you, Marco," Star looked at him and softly smiled, "And thank you for showing me around the school today,"

"Don't mention it," Marco sighed and turned towards the door, "I'm going to be in my room. It's right across the hall if you need anything…but if…you rather talk to the bastards, I won't take any offense to it. They're room is down the hall on your right and the bathroom is the last door on the left."

"Yes, of course," Star walked over to Marco and hugged him, surprising him, "And thank you again." Star's eyes widened before she broke from the hug and cleared her throat, "I am sorry, Marco, that was inappropriate of me. Please don't tell my mother and father about this,"

"Heh, don't worry girly. I'm sure your folks won't get upset just for hugging someone," Star frowned and looked down, "But, if you are that paranoid about it, I won't tell them, okay?" Star looked at him and Marco took a deep breath, "Well…I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Yes, okay Marco, and thank you," Marco nodded and walked out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him as Star sat down on the bed with her hands folded on her lap.

 **Okay mates, Star met Marco's parents and persuaded Marco to tell her his story, which will most likely be in the next chapter as well as a few other things, but mainly the story. Enjoy mates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy, this is Jack-be-Nimble, and I'm finally getting back to writing my bad boy AU story. Sorry for the excessively long wait, mates, but I'm back and going to be working on my stories a bit more. Enjoy the next installment.**

Marco sat on his bed, a can of soda in his hand and a hardened look crossing his face as the light from the pall full moon peered through the window. Hearing the door slowly creak open, he looked up with narrowed eyes to see Star, in a light blue nightgown, and a worried expression crossing her face, slowly stepping in the room. Sighing and shaking his head, he groaned, "Look girly, I thought you were supposed to be polite. Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I did knock, Marco," Star stepped closer to Marco as the half Latino teen arched a brow, "I heard a loud hissing sound and I wanted to see if you were okay." Star sat down next to him and frowned, "When you didn't answer me, I thought something had happened and I slowly opened the door…I'm sorry. I know that is not appropriate, and you could've been indecent, but I was worried and-"

"It's fine, girly, you're getting yourself worked over nothing," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "Not that I don't want the company or anything, but why are you in my room? Shouldn't you be sleeping? We've got school tomorrow and no offense, but you seem like the person who wouldn't want to cut school, or anything for that matter." Star hummed and looked down.

Marco looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "What happened? Did my parents say something to you? If they did, tell me and I'll straighten them out right-"

"No," Marco arched a brow and Star frowned, "I'm sorry Marco, I know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking. No, your parents haven't done anything to me, but…I am settled in, and you did promise me you'd tell me." Marco growled and looked away, "You weren't lying to me, were you Marco? It's impolite to lie to someone like that and-"

"No, it's just…a really, _really_ stupid story and it might take a while to explain. So unless you have the time and the patience, you're just wasting your time here."

"Marco…I do have the time. I came to see if you were all right," Marco sighed and slowly nodded, "Now…please tell me what happened? Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like this, I really am like this," Marco chuckled and a faint frown crossed Star's lips, "Sorry blondie, I thought I'd lighten the mood a bit here. Anyway…it was a normal day, I got up, got ready for school and headed out the door.

Making it to school and stepping thought the door, I saw a group of jackasses messing with Janna, and since Janna and I grew up together, I wasn't going to sit back and watch people harass her like that, even though she's probably the toughest girl in school. I ran up next to her and offered some help."

"And is that how you adopted this attitude?"

Marco shook his head, "No. I'm probably telling you a lot of boring details, but trust me, it's important for later." Star slowly nodded as Marco took a deep breath and laid back, "Anyway, we took care of the idiots without problem, Janna made some wise crack, saying she could've handled those clowns herself, and I jokingly said of course. Before we parted ways to our lockers, I asked who she scammed this time and she just told me that she was walking down the hall when they cornered her. Not wanting to push it any further, I hugged her and she punched my chest…just a small gesture game we've had since we were about five.

I walked down the hall to my locker when I came to a crossway and heard whispering coming from my left. I pressed myself against the lockers and peered down the hall to see the guys me and Janna had just fought talking with someone, and holy hell did they look pissed."

Star looked at him as he took a deep breath and shook his head, "I couldn't hear much of what they were saying, but what I did hear was them asking for more money. I thought they were bullying another student, and I had thought I was right when I heard some of my former friends tell them I was supposed to be in, or even bother helping them."

"Former? Did you have a disagreement with them or something?"

"Heh…something like that. I approached them, calling them out. The damn yellowbellies ran for their lives…fucking cowards. And then I spotted Alfonzo Dolittle, Ferguson O'durguson and Jackie Thomas trying to hide behind the lockers.

Jackie gave me a smug little smirk, thinking she was safe, that I wouldn't hit a girl, and under normal circumstances, she'd be right to assume that, but she was planning to hurt one of my friends, my friend since we were basically in diapers and I did what my instincts told me to and grabbed the little nerd and fat ass by their shirts, threw them against the lockers and started beating the living hell out of them."

Star let out a light gasp as Marco sat up and slammed his fist into his hand, "I kept punching them and punching them, ignoring their pleas. I soon let them fall to the ground, not because I was getting tired, no, but because my hands were actually starting to bleed." He showed Star the back of his hands and her eyes widened at the number of scars, "That was a little over a year ago and they still haven't healed right."

Star looked up as Marco chuckled and shook his head, "I then looked at Jackie, who looked about ready to piss herself. I swear, I could smell the fear coming from her. I didn't swing, I simply pressed on her throat with my forearm, pinning her to the wall, allowing her to gasp for air. She looked down at me with water in her eyes as she tried to scratch my arm, only making me press tighter.

I dropped her to the floor and she gasped for air, panting as she held her chest. She looked up at me and called me a fucking idiot and why would I be bothered to save a Filipino whore. I saw red, stomped on her leg and she cried out in pain. I got detention that day and spend the afternoon messing with Janna, and he introduced me to Hope and Oskar and we became good friends.

Detention was let out and I invited Janna, Hope and Oskar over for a while, to play some games and whatever. As soon as we walked through the door, my parents were glaring at us, or rather me, with a look of anger crossing their faces. They said that my _friends_ have stopped by earlier and said I stuffed Alfonzo and Ferguson in lockers. I jokingly said it'll be impossible to fit Ferguson into a locker because his fat ass will warp it."

"Marco-"

"And then they said that I cornered and raped Jackie, which was another lie. Yeah, I attacked her, but I wouldn't even dream about doing that to someone. Nothing justifies rape. Yeah, nothing really justifies what I did, but…I value my friends and family above everything else.

I called them out on their bullshit, knowing I wouldn't even think about doing something like that. Janna even tried to defend me, to no avail, of course and my parents started saying how she was a bad influence, and then they looked at Hope and Oskar and started with them, saying they're just as bad and I yelled at them, saying Janna isn't a bad person, and that they don't even know Hope and Oskar. Soon, all of us were yelling…me, my parents, Janna, Hope and Oskar.

At the end of it, my parents kicked me out for the rest of the day, and I ended up crashing at Oskar's place and-"

"Were you not allowed at Janna's?" Star questioned and Marco looked at her, "I…I'm sorry for interrupting you again, but was Janna not your friend first? I know it's inappropriate for a boy and a girl to stay in the same house at night unless they are related, but it will make more sense if you went with Janna. She was your friend first."

"Heh, while that is true, Janna and Hope were spending the day together and I didn't want to impose." Marco chuckled and shook his head, "And that was my last kind act. After hanging out with Oskar for the entire night, I learned the SOB has a crush on Janna, is estranged from his mother for…reasons, and he plays the keytar. We actually tried to form a band, although not many people were book us for gigs because of our attitudes towards people."

"So…you act this way because someone wanted to attack you friend? But Marco, that doesn't make any sense. Surely you could've gone to the principal and-"

"Unless you can bribe the bastard with any amount of money, he won't listen. And usually parents are supposed to reason with their children…now, I don't know if that was the whole damn story they told my parents, I don't want to know, because after that day, I came to realize that the world is cold, and people are fucking idiots."

Star frowned and Marco groaned and shook his head, "You can only trust yourself. No friends, no family, nothing,"

"But…but you trust Janna, Hope and Oskar…do you not?"

"With my life, but that's because they know what happened and we've been looking out for each other since that day. Hope has a lot of anxiety due to her parents constantly arguing, and whenever we see her going into one of her episodes, we take out for the day. Janna's home life isn't great in the slightest. Her mother is a heavy drinker and it only got worse after her dad died."

Star frowned and Marco stood up and shook his head, "And so that's why we're the school's troublemakers. We know no one is going to be there for us except us." He held his hand out and Star looked at him in confusion, "I'll walk you back to your room," Star slowly nodded before taking his hand and Marco helped her up, "And…you don't have to worry…we won't harass you and you don't pity us. We're used to being alone," Star ignored him as the two of them walked out of the room and across the house.

Star opened the door and stepped into the room before looking back to see Marco turning and got ready to walk away, "Marco?" Marco stopped and looked back in confusion, only to have his eyes widen with surprise when he felt Star lightly kiss his cheek, "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry that happened to you and your friends,"

Marco chuckled and shook his head before he rubbed the top of Star's head, "Yeah, no problem Goldilocks, just don't tell my friends I told you everything. They're not comfortable sharing their stories, and to be honest, neither am I?" Star slightly nodded as Marco turned and began walking back to his room as he waved back, "Get some sleep girly, Don't forget we have school tomorrow," Star nodded again as she watched Marco walk in his room and closed the door behind him.

She frowned and looked away as she closed the door and turned and walked over to her bed. Crawling under the covers, she turned on her side, inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Alright mates, I was going to go with something else with his story, but I'll be honest, I couldn't think of anything. Enjoy the third chapter, mates/**


End file.
